Dragon Ball New Generation
Seasons Theme Into the Present (First Opening) ChAnGE by Miwa (Second Opening) Hikari E (Third Opening) Ore wa Tokoton Tomaranai English Version (Fourth Opening) Plot Overview This is the new start in Dragonball and the Dragonball series as there are new abilities and a variety of new characters to come. There is a new breed of Saiyans and new generation of fighters. a Young potentious warrior whose new disciple Goku trains him to become to new protector of Earth. Kaizen overcomes obstacles and faces many great warriors in and out of his prime. He even has a son and wife and a new rival. His full name is Kaizen Yaminara, a brave fighter who loves to battle opponents good or evil. He hopes to surpass Goku in a way to make them equal to each other to have the ultimate fight of their lifetime. Kaizen's enemies are relatives to Frieza and Cooler, some of them are Androids, and the rest are just Saiyans with selfish ambitions. Vegeta, whose still alive has introducted him to the kids of the new generation and he told Kaizen that these kids were the new Z-Fighters and he was their leader. Kaizen looks to face evil each time they appear and plans to destroy them hoping they'd actually return but put up an even more incredible fight. His rival Railugus is the primary protagonist in this series. Sagas *Return of Saiyans Saga *Kuriza Saga and Izel *Kureebra Saga *Return of the Androids Saga *Ancient Evil Ritual Saga *Android ZER0 Saga *Human Form Cell Saga *Mannan Saga *Corrupt Austin Saga *Himata Power Saga *Trunks Jr. Saga *Henlong Saga *Evil Counterpart Saga *Brother of Kaizen Saga *Final (Before the new Dragonball TD) Episodes Season 1: *The New Hero *Return of Saiyans *Saiyans Unleashed *Rise of The Saiyans *A New Team *A New Fighter Joins *The Twin Terror *Return of Namek *Wrath of King Vipe *Evil Ambitions *Power of Cargo *Sha Awakens *Kuma: Friend or Foe?! *Brothers of The Galaxy *The Prince Has Stepped Forth! Enter Kuriza *New Target! Goku's Pupil *Kuriza VS Goku *Last of Frieza,Birth of Izel *A New Threat *A Namekian's Reflection *Last Breath (more to come.....) Season 2: *Invasion of Kureebra *The Division *Fatal Plan *The Evil Lord Lucifer *Daughter of Lucifer *Battle Sparks *The Man Who Knew Vegeta *Fusion Compatability *Super Saiyan 3 Kaizen *Super Saiyan Ascension With Ease *Kureebrans Overpower *Ligares,Brother of Vegeta *Blake's Decision *Decision's End *Monsterous Plan,Broly's Ressurection! *Kureebran Fusion *Fusion vs Fusion *Clock Runs on 30 *Kureebran's Rumored Traitor *Servant versus The King's Daughter *S.S.F.A Returns *Barodius,Escape or Exiled? *The Young Days of Lucifer *Fissure The Brutal *Invasion of Earth *Kureebran Prince *Settling Scores *The Undefeated Streak *Kureebran Super Saiyan *The General's Power *Manifest of Shenron *Epic Showdown:Kaizen versus Satern *Interference *At Lucifer's Hand *Super Saiyan 3 Kailugen *Lucifile's Destruction *Change of Heart *Beginning of The End (more to come.....) Season 3 *Gero's Computer,Active Once More *Androids #5 and #4 *A Big Risk *Vegeta's Challenge *Help on The Way *Modified Androids *Robotic Ressurection *Endless Machinery *The Best of The Best *Returning Androids *Dr.Gero Re-Awakened *Plan To Re-Build Cell *Landing Success *The Three Prototypes *The Original Z-Fighters *Goal To Reach The Perfect Form, Cell's Mission *Vegeta's Important Wish *Z-Fighter Alliance *Ace's Haunting Past *Nightmare Put To Rest *The Cell Games Continued *Teen Cell Juniors *Family Traits *Gohan Returns *Rematch *Z-Fighters Fate:Train In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Ending It All (more to come....) Season 4: *Legend of Himata *Saiyan Full Power *Evil Objectives *Hitomian Saiyans United *Kaizen versus Kado *Super Railugus *Kureebra's Return *Calming The Energy *Destruction of Planet Hitomia *Peace Restored... (more to come....) Season 5: *The Future Boy's Son *Return of Trunks *Kuriza and Izel Mechanized *Trunks Jr. The Super Saiyan *The Best of the Best *The Men With the Blades *Ultimate Sparring Test *Future and Z-Fighters (more to come....) Season 6: *New Shadow Dragons *Plan To Ressurect Omega *Dark New Day *Stronger Than Fusion *Master Shenron *Alpha Shenron *Elite Shenron *Super Shenron *Delta Shenron *Mega Shenron *Ultra Shenron *Behold Henlong *Impossible Defeat With No Escape *Super Saiyan 4 Kaizen *Super Saiyan 4 Railugus *The Masters Lose *Uub Returns Again *History of Trunks Jr. Aftermath *Son Gohan and His Brother Returns!! *Brothers versus The Evil Shadow Dragon *Enemies From A Past Generation *Super Saiyan 5 Unreachable?! *Kaizen's Super Saiyan 5 Transformation *Kailugen Unleashed *The Ultimate Spirit Bomb *Earth Celebration (more to come....) Season 7: *The Leader of Degata *The Mighty Battle *Evil Stands Tall *The Beast That Sleeps *Xenos Exos *Awake Arragon *Rampaging Monster *Fusion Taming The Beast *Super Saiyan's Final Attack (more to come...) Season 8 *One with ZER0 Purpose *Android Destruction *One After Another *The Sword Against The Steel *Reflection of Trunks (more to come...) Season 9: *''Mirror Reflects Evil'' *Trouble And Confusion *Strange Opponent: Kaizen versus Kaizen? *A World Sunk In Darkness *Kaiten's Handicapped Battle *Dark Fusion *Ways To Win *Kureebran Trouble *Striking the Controller *Endgame Season 10: *The World Tournament Mayhem *Match Against Master Roshi *Kaiten versus Uub *Powerful Warrior Battle *Ultimate Tournament Match-Up *Otherworld Tournament Final Round: Bardock versus King Vegeta *Final Round *First and Once In A Lifetime: Tag Team Tournament Finals Match *Training Where The World Wants Him (more to come....) Trivia *Leader of the Kureebrans, Lucifer gets his name from Lucifer from Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (the vampire). *Ironically in Dragonball GT, the series also had it's two episode titles beginning with "Super Saiyan 4". Episodes 13 and 14 were "Super Saiyan 4 Kaizen and Super Saiyan 4 Railugus" while in GT there was "Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 4 Fusion". *It is unknown who King Storm's son is but it it is rumored that the Cold Brothers are his grandchildren. *Dragon Ball NG has more specials than movies (Specials = 7 Movies = 5) *Episode 4 in Season 3 "Help is on The Way" gets the name from rock band Rise Against's song "=Help is on The Way. *Episode 3 in Season 5 "Dark New Day" got it's name from a band called Dark New Day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball NG